Cloud x Sephiroth
by Ninja Ris
Summary: Ok, this is when Zack first goes to Nebilheim with Sephiroth and Cloud. Sounded like a perfect time


A shiver went down Cloud's spine. His breathing quickened and his skin flushed at his touch. His? "Yes," Whispered the voice, his breath tickling his ear. "This is what you wanted right?" His lips pressed against Clouds neck and trailed down it until it got down to his shirt. The man drew back, and a soft whimper came from Cloud. Damn. What was it about him that made him so...so irrisistable? Cloud could almost hear the man smile. "Well, if this is what you want..." The voice said seductively, his hands reaching under Cloud's shirt. Softly, ever so softly, he lifted it up over his head. Mesmerized, Cloud let him and reached for where he thought the other man's shirt was. Hands stopped him. "Not yet, love. Soon." With a soft kiss on the lips, he got up and left the room. That's when Cloud woke up.

Groaning, with the alarm in his ear, he stood up from the bed he had in the barracks. "Sleep well, Cloud?" He looked up at his commander and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." His commander chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Don't look so down. You are going home with Zack today. So suit up and get ready to go." Cloud jumped up with a smile on his face. Saluting, he ran down the cooridor and got dressed in his uniform. Grinning at his reflection, He grabbed his helmet and started to where he would wait for Zack.

On his way, he passed by some of his other fellow Infantrymen and almost ran into someone. "Sorry." He said looking up at who he almost ran into. He was so glad for his helmet right then as it hid his blush. He had almost ran into Sephiroth, Soldier 1st Class. "It's alright. No harm was done." Cloud felt the shiver run down his back again. That was the voice that he had dreamed of last night. Sephiroth smiled slightly and turned sideways to let Cloud pass. Bowing a quick bow, he hurried down the hallway. He looked back to see the Soldier staring after him. Turning his head quickly back around, he walked faster away, his face burning.

"Cloud! I'm so glad you can make it! I can't wait to see the backwater town where you grew up in." Cloud smiled at Zack. His town was backwater? Nibelheim at least had a reactor. Still, Gongaga might have something there. He snapped to attention with the others as Sephiroth came out of the elevator. He knew that he was almost indisdiguishable from the others when his helmet was on but he couldn't help but feel like Sephiroth was singling him out. Checking him out. He walked single file out of the Shinra building and onto the Helicoptor. When he was safely in he took off his helmet, greatful for the air on his flushed face. It got pretty stuffy in there at times. He felt someone sit next to him but he figured that it was some other soldier in his unit. "You know, I kind of have a thing for blondes." Cloud nearly jumped out of the aircraft. Next to him was Sephiroth. "R-really? I wouldn't have guessed. Who is the lucky person?" He felt a hand on his knee. "I'll give you one guess." Cloud was as stiff as a board. All of his fantasies were suddenly coming alive except that before the man was faceless. Now it was Sephiroth.

The hand slid higher and Cloud had to stiffle a moan. He snuck a look at the Soldier. He was smiling. He looked straight ahead of him at one of the others that was in front of him. Unfortunately, no one was looking their way. Damn Sephiroth and his status. "Why me?" The hand stopped midway then went off his leg. It felt cold where it was. What he didn't know was that he was in the process of having his waist circled. Sephiroth's mouth moved to the blonde's ear. "Because, you intrest me."

Cloud stepped off of the helicoptor and smiled at the sight that greeted him. "Hey...what...you...looking...at?" Zack said, saying each word between a squat. Cloud shook his head and smiled again. Same old Zack. "So you like black hair, huh?" Cloud turned to see Sephiroth walking towards Zack. "Zack, we need to get into town. Nebilheim is down this way." Zack nodded and kept doing squats as the rest of the people went on to his home town. Sephiroth looked back and beckoned Cloud to him. "So, which way is the town?" Cloud looked down the way. "Why do you need to have me lead you. It's just down that road." The silver haired man looked away and thanked him with a nod of his head. He started walking down the road and Cloud started walking down after him.

Going over to the side a bit, Sephiroth stopped and waved the others on. Cloud hesitated and stopped a little bit behind the silver haired man. When the rest of the comany minus Zack was ahead enough, Sephiroth turned around to face Cloud. His face was covered by silver. The sun glittered off of it prettily and it made Cloud's pulse go up slightly. Mako enfused eyes looked at clear blue eyes with such a burning intenstiy, it made the blonde step back once. He followed Cloud and trapped him against a rock wall. Putting his hands on either side of Cloud's head, he leaned in. "Why are you so hesitant?" His breath danced across Cloud's face, making him breathe in sharply. "I...I don't know." He said trying to have a clear coherent thought in his now fuzzy head. Cloud was feeling dizzy but that was probably because he was forgetting to breathe.

Putting his forehead on Cloud's, he smiled seductively. "You know, I have always loved that uniform that they make you guys wear." He reached and took a little bit of the scarf in his hand and put it against his face. Cloud looked away, his face red from the close contact. Sephiroth leaned in more, so close that Cloud had only to move his head for their lips to touch. "Is this what you want?" Cloud blinked. It was exactly like his dream. Sephiroth leaned back and took his hands away from the rock wall. "I guess not." Cloud panicked. _Wait a second...he wanted me? _He thought, his mind spinning. He looked at Sephiroth's retreating feet and looked up. "Wait!" He didn't stop. Cloud pushed himself forward from the rock wall and ran after the silver haired man. As he approached him, he was surprised by the other man turning and kissing him full on the mouth. Too shocked to do anything but react, he kissed him back. He tangled his fangers in the long silver hair. Sephiroth's tongue was pushing lightly against his lower lip and he opened his lips to allow the other more access to his mouth. He felt him trying to get his hands under his shirt but knew that it was useless. His uniform had their shirts firmly down. Frustrated, Septhiroth pulled away. They both were breathing heavily. They, of course, weren't going to go up for breath anytime soon but that's when they heard Zack's whistling. Cloud looked at Spehiroth with something akin to fear in his eyes. The other just chuckled slightly. "We'll finish this another time. Let's get you home."

Ok, this is my first time ever doing something like this...I really hope that it's good...unlike others I have read which are amazing. Anyways I tried to keep this with the story line of Crisis Core. As Zack you can go off and explore and I figured that during that time is a good as time as any for this little scene to happen. ^-^ I hope that there will be more but I don't know...probably ^^


End file.
